<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it feels like coming home by ohcecilia12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591381">it feels like coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12'>ohcecilia12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst? I mean its Baz so obviously, the mage is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcecilia12/pseuds/ohcecilia12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: character A dazedly goes to character B, who feels not At All Qualified to deal with this situation</p>
<p>Or, a mission with the Mage goes wrong and Simon goes to the safest place he can think of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it feels like coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling very soft and suddenly this came to life! Many thanks to one of my best friends who read it and encouraged me to post it because I was anxious &lt;3 I LOVE YOUUU</p>
<p>EDIT: I had put an enter in the wrong place and I swear I felt my soul leaving my body when I noticed,,,,but it's fixed now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
Snow stumbled into our room sometime after midnight, stumbling and knocking over the chair next to his desk, scaring the shit out of me.</p>
<p>“Crowley, Snow, do you know what time it is?” I snapped. He had been gone for the past two days on some quest with the Mage, who had pulled him out of our Magickal Words class with no explanation. I knew Bunce had been worried, as had Wellbelove, but I tried not show my worry. Every time he went on one of those trips with the Mage, something happened. Last time, they were looking for goblins for a week and Snow had come back with a broken arm.</p>
<p>Snow didn’t answer me. He looked kind of in my direction, but his eyes weren’t truly seeing me. They were glazed off, far away. He was holding onto his side, and suddenly, my senses were overflown with the smell of blood. I had fed last night, so I knew I had more than enough power over myself to not do anything stupid, but my fangs still popped in my mouth.</p>
<p>“Snow,” I began, “are you <em>bleeding</em>?” Since Fifth Year he had been telling everyone who would (and who wouldn’t) listen that I was a vampire, and this was his brilliant plan? To try to tempt me with the scent of blood, so he would finally have his proof? Or was he just so stupid?</p>
<p>His eyes slowly started to focus on me. He blinked a couple of times. “B- Baz?”</p>
<p>Third option: he was so out of it that he didn’t even notice the blood. He was swaying on the spot, and if I didn’t do something, he could fall over and hit his head on the chair, which was standing right next to him.</p>
<p>I slipped out of my bed and walked over to him, unsure whether or not to touch him. He needed to go to the infirmary, or at least some healing spells to fix him up. Why didn’t the Mage do anything? Where was he, anyway? And why was Snow <em>here</em>, of all places, instead of somewhere safer and more comfortable?</p>
<p>Snow hadn’t moved in the time it took me to walk over to him, but he kept blinking at me. He frowned, an adorable little crease in between his eyebrows. He looked like he wanted to say something and was thinking hard on it. I often made him have that expression, usually after taunting for minutes. He always gets all pouty while trying to insult me, and it’s utterly adorable (which is exactly why I keep doing it).</p>
<p>“Y’kn’w,” he mumbled, still staring at me with slightly hooded eyes, “your eyes are r’lly pretty.”</p>
<p>I felt myself freeze. My hands were still outstretched, ready to steady him if he would fall over, but they were shaking. My heart was beating wildly in my chest.</p>
<p>“What- what did you just say?” I forced out.</p>
<p>He squinted even harder at me. “And- y’r hair. It’s not fair. How d’you always get it so pretty like that?” Was he <em>pouting</em> at me?</p>
<p>As much as I wanted him to continue talking about how he found my eyes and hair pretty (since when did he think that?), he was still swaying and I needed to get him help. I grabbed his arms, and pulled him towards his bed, carefully. He sat down with a grunt, his head tolling to the side.</p>
<p>“Stay awake, Snow.” I snapped at him. Was he delirious? How much blood did he lose? I had to find out, and I gently pulled his hand away, which had been clutching his side tightly.<br/>
I hissed. His side was torn open, the injury not even visible underneath the steady stream of blood flowing through it. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Watch y’r mouth,” Snow mumbled. Instead of pushing my hand away, he had grabbed it, holding onto it like a lifeline. “Didn’t know y’swore like that.”</p>
<p>“I am little distracted because of other things right now, Snow.” I tried to see the injury, because even though he needed healing spells fast, I wouldn’t just cast something if I didn’t know what I was supposed to fix. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Dunno. Me and the Mage were….. lookin’ for some kind of old book? Penny would’ve loved it.” He smiled. It would have been sweet, if I had not been so concentrated on other matters right now. “And then, we were attacked by, I dunno, some bird-claw-monster…. Thing.”</p>
<p>My blood ran cold. “And it hit you?” He hummed in response. “Where is the Mage? Why didn’t he heal you?” I needed to keep him talking.</p>
<p>He shook his head, wincing. “Don’t think he knew, to be h’nest.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t believe him. “Why didn’t you bloody tell him?”</p>
<p>Snow’s eyes started to droop even more. “He was already dis- dis- Disappointed in me.”</p>
<p>I felt myself starting to panic. I grabbed my wand, which was on my desk fortunately, so I could reach it without letting go of Snow. I started to mutter healing spells under my breath as quick as possible, keeping my eyes trained on his side. Slowly, the wound began to close up. Vaguely, I heard Snow sigh, but I didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I felt a weight on my shoulder. Snow had pressed his forehead into my shoulder, eyes closed and breathing heavily. I allowed myself to stare for a few seconds, knowing he would probably never let himself be this close to me ever again. I shook my head. <em>Focus</em>, Basil.</p>
<p>I resumed my spell-casting, immediately distracted again by Snow’s mumbling. “What did you say?” I asked, softer than I normally let myself. I always wanted to be soft with him, but doing that would certainly give me and my bloody feelings away.</p>
<p>“I said, you feel safe,” he sighed again, leaning even more heavily on me, “like home.”</p>
<p>My heart constricted in my chest. “We are enemies, Snow. How could I possibly feel safe to you?” How could I feel like <em>home</em>?</p>
<p>He didn’t answer. “Snow?” I tried to peer at his face. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing softly. I huffed. Of course, only <em>he</em> would fall asleep after telling me something as huge as that.</p>
<p>I continued my healing spells, even though he was mostly out of danger by now. Sue me; I just wanted to make sure he was completely okay. He didn’t wake up once, which turned out to be a problem, because right now it was probably about one o’clock in the morning, and we had classes at eight. I didn’t really want to move him, especially since he looked so peaceful and comfortable, but I should. When he would wake up tomorrow morning, I didn’t want him to get angry at me for being on his bed all night. On the other hand, when would I ever have Snow sleeping on me like this again? The side of me that was mortified at the thought of him being angry and pushing me away won out, and I tried to gently lower him on the bed. Snow, of course, had other plans.</p>
<p>He let out a low noise of protest when I tried to untangle myself from him, and held on even tighter to my hand, which he hadn’t dropped during this whole time. His other hand just grabbed my other wrist, as well. I tried to pull away, but his grip only tightened. His eyes were blinking open, blurry eyes staring up at me.</p>
<p>“You have to let go off me, Snow, we can’t sleep like this.” I said softly.</p>
<p>“Nuhuh.”</p>
<p>“Snow.”</p>
<p>He pulled on my wrists, almost making me fall on top of him. My face flushed, but he wouldn’t be able to see that in the darkness, not even with our faces this close to one another. “<em>Baz</em>.”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” I snapped. Nothing about this night was making sense, and frankly, it was slightly freaking me out.</p>
<p>“Stay.”</p>
<p>“Wh- Why?” Crowley, I can’t believe I started stuttering. <em>Simon Snow, what did you do to me?</em></p>
<p>“Because-”, He bit on his lip. He was clearly more awake now, and he had never looked more beautiful. His curls were an absolute mess, and the moonlight shining in through the window was reflected in his eyes. I already knew I would never be able to say no to him, but then he said- “Please?”</p>
<p>I moved to lie next to him, and his grip on my wrist and hand started to loosen. For a second I thought he would let go of them completely, but once I was lying down, he held them closer again. He sighed, and put his head on my chest. He was so warm, and even though my heart was almost ripping itself out of my chest, I had never felt more comfortable since I was turned in a vampire.</p>
<p>I always run cold, due to my vampirism. It doesn’t matter how many blankets I use, because my own body heat isn’t enough to warm them up. Right now, I don’t think I would even need a blanket to keep myself warm. I relaxed, letting my eyes flutter shut. I would just enjoy it for now. I didn’t know if something like this would ever happen again, or what the consequences would be in the morning, but for now, it felt completely right. It felt like coming home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
I was glad Baz finally relaxed underneath me. He was so stiff before, like I was going to attack him. I wouldn’t. The events of last night were kind of blurry, especially what had happened exactly with the Mage, but I could remember him. Baz. His presence, his soft voice, his hands. Feeling warm Magic running through me and healing me. Falling asleep on top of him.</p>
<p>He had asked me why I wanted him to stay, just like he had asked me why I thought he felt safe (I vaguely remember saying that, but I could mostly just remember <em>him</em>). They both had the same answer. Because he was so familiar; Because he and this room felt like home, the only real home I had ever had, and even though we fought a lot, without him the room felt empty; Because I knew he would protect me, whatever he said, and I would be safe here; Because he wouldn’t run to an infirmary or to the Mage, making the Mage even more disappointed in me for getting myself injured; Because he was <em>Baz</em>.</p>
<p>Because being here, with him, felt right. I was half on top of him, with his arms around me, which he had wrapped around me after a few minutes. I had never felt safer, or more protected. I was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>